


Un poco de Agua

by Coffeefarism



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Boys' Love, In Public, M/M, Snogging
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeefarism/pseuds/Coffeefarism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atobe y Tezuka, como muchas otras veces, habían planeado cuidadosamente aquel encuentro, no tanto por la satisfacción de enfrentarse en la pista de tenis frente al más espléndido de sus rivales, si no más bien por lo que venía después de eso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un poco de Agua

No era la primera vez, y mientras Atobe se dirigía hacia los camerinos después de un agotador pero satisfactorio partido, pensaba con toda seguridad que no sería la última.  
Casi se había vuelto un ritual.

Todo empezaría con una llamada a Tezuka, quien tras resistirse un poco finalmente accedería a un pequeño encuentro amistoso entre sus dos equipos. Lo planearían durante semanas seguidas, entrenando por su cuenta, apenas dirigiéndose la palabra para concertar los detalles más necesarios, pero secretamente contando los días con ansia hasta que llegara la fecha.

No era algo enteramente egoísta.  
Hyotei y Seigaku eran equipos fuertes frente a los cuales muy otros pocos tenían comparación. Aquellos enfrentamientos eran beneficiosos en todo sentido. Ayudaban a identificar los puntos débiles, a planear mejores estrategias, y a conocer al enemigo… a conocerlo en todo sentido, en su faceta más espontánea, más íntima… más sensual.  
Atobe rió para sí mismo mientras empujaba la puerta, sabiendo de antemano a dónde debía dirigirse.  
Era como un pacto silencioso.  
Primero irían los equipos de dobles, a los que les seguirían los sencillos. Él se regocijaría al ver que ninguna combinación era capaz de derrotar al dúo Ohtori-Shishido. En cambio, Jirou quizá podría demostrar un mejor desempeño si dejara de dormirse a la mitad de los partidos.  
Finalmente, el último encuentro siempre sería entre él y Tezuka, y se prolongaría lo suficiente como para dejarlos exhaustos, pero no lo suficiente como para no ir por la revancha.

Como en cada ocasión, Tezuka sería el primero en irse; Atobe lo seguiría sólo un par de minutos después. No tenía más de diecisiete minutos antes de que el resto del equipo hiciera lo mismo, por lo que se dirigiría directamente hacia la penúltima ducha, donde el capitán de Seigaku estaría ya bajo la regadera, dejando que el agua se llevara todo rastro y sudor y polvo.  
No era predecible, más bien era desafiante. En apariencia, daría la impresión de que era él quien tomaba la iniciativa, ¿pero es que el otro no se había dedicado ya bastante a seducirlo a que lo hiciera? Era obvio que Tezuka lo deseaba con la misma intensidad, aunque en días como aquel, decidiera escoger una ducha diferente, sólo para dificultarle un poco las cosas…  
Descarado.  
…

¿Dónde se había metido?

Terminó de revisar compartimiento por compartimiento sin éxito. Bien, eso definitivamente estaba fuera del acuerdo tácito que habían estado llevando. ¿Se había arrepentido en el último momento acaso? Imposible, ¡él era Atobe Keigo! Chispas habían saltado en aquel partido, y estaba seguro de que el otro estaba tan ansioso como él de convertirlas en fuego abrasador. 

Entonces un ruido llamó su atención.  
Se volvió, buscando la fuente, y al llegar al área de los casilleros sonrió al descubrir a su presa.  
Tezuka estaba dándole la espalda, parado junto a la banqueta y sosteniendo su camiseta entre las manos. Su espalda descubierta dibujaba una sinuosa curva que Atobe no podía esperar a delinear con los dedos. 

\- ¿Seguro que no me estabas evitando? - 

Tezuka volteó a verlo sobre el hombro con una expresión neutral e ilegible que a cualquier otro engañaría. Pero no a él, no a él.  
Se acercó por detrás y lo tomó de la cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo. Al no encontrar resistencia, se inclinó para atrapar entre sus dientes el lóbulo de la oreja, halándola suavemente antes de humedecerla con la lengua.

-No es usual en ti ser tan descuidado. – ronroneó en un tono provocador, dejando que una de sus manos subiera, acariciando el firme vientre y arrancando como respuesta un jadeo ahogado.

\- Tardaste demasiado. – respondió Tezuka, cubriendo con su mano la de Atobe, entrelazando sus dedos para guiar así sus caricias. 

\- Entonces deberíamos dejar de perder tiempo, ¿ahn, Tezuka? - suprimió una risa, antes de plantarle un suave beso en el hombro, aunque se sintió bastante tentado de en lugar de eso dejarle una mordida como castigo por aquella inconveniente travesura suya de querer esconderse.  
Apenas logró visualizar la media sonrisa en el rostro del otro antes de sentir cómo el cuerpo entre sus brazos se movía, no buscando liberarse, pero sí cambiar de posición, y había estado esperando encontrarse entonces con aquellos cálidos ojos color caramelo, pero en lugar de eso lo sorprendieron la suavidad de unos labios sobre los suyos.

No, definitivamente no era siempre él quien tomaba la iniciativa. 

El beso era profundo e intenso, decidido como él mismo. Se preguntó si Tezuka se tomaría aquello tan en serio como lo hacía con el tenis, y en general, con todo lo demás.  
¿Qué tan divertido sería romper con ese control?  
No pudo evitar sonreír con malicia cuando entre el beso atrapó entre sus dientes el labio inferior, mordiendo quizá un poco más fuerte de lo necesario. Al instante sintió como el otro se alejaba rompiendo el beso, con una expresión de perplejidad en el rostro que Atobe encontró sumamente divertida.  
Probablemente se hubiera echado a reír de no ser porque no pasó más de un segundo antes de que llegara el contrataque; Tezuka volvió a reclamar su boca, pero esta vez con un desenfreno y una ferocidad que ya no se preocupaba por contener. 

Así estaba mejor.

Atobe deslizó una mano por piel de aquella bien modelada espalda, siguiendo el camino trazado por la columna hasta llegar al cuello, y dejando que sus dedos se enterraran entre las ligeramente húmedas hebras de cabello. Quiso resistirse al casi instintivo impulso de jalar, pero cuando sintió unos finos dedos reptando por sus costados, hundiéndose en la piel hasta arañar, no lo dudó dos veces.  
Sin mayores contemplaciones tomó provecho de su posición para empezar a empujarlo, y sólo bastaron unos cuantos pasos hasta que tuvo a Tezuka acorralado contra la pared. 

Con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción, rompió el beso, alejándose apenas unos centímetros sólo para admirar su obra.  
Tezuka tenía la respiración agitada, un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas y sus cabellos desordenados se pegaban a su rostro por el sudor que nuevamente empezaba a perlar su piel, aunque esta vez no había sido por el tenis y Atobe no podía estar más complacido de saber que había sido obra suya.  
Entonces la sombra de una risa lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, y a pesar de ser lo que menos hubiera esperado dada la situación, era inevitable sorprenderse porque… Tezuka, ¿en verdad? ¿Qué era tan gracioso…? Oh…  
Sin darse cuenta había pasado quizá demasiado tiempo observándolo y su anterior expresión de satisfacción había pasado a ser una de completa adoración. 

Si no fuera porque él era Atobe Keigo, quizá se hubiera sonrojado. En lugar de eso, se apresuró a deshacerse de su camiseta, arrojándola al suelo para retomar donde se habían quedado. Obviamente Tezuka no perdió un segundo más antes de enroscar los brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras él se dedicaba dejar un rastro de besos y mordidas a lo largo de su clavícula. A sus oídos llegaban ligeros y entrecortados, casi inaudibles suspiros que lo animaban a seguir. Sintió entre sus brazos al otro estremecerse, su cuerpo arqueándose en respuesta a sus atenciones, suplicando por más.

Eso era más de lo que podía resistir. 

Lo tomó de las caderas, acercándolo más a sí para empezar a frotarse en un suave vaivén por encima de la ropa. Podía sentir la temperatura del ambiente subiendo amenazadoramente, mientras su propia respiración se dificultaba a la vez que su raciocino comenzaba a nublarse por el puro deseo. Suavemente paseó las manos por la cintura de Tezuka, deslizándose por la parte baja de la espalda hasta que sus dedos se hundieron por debajo del elástico de la ropa.  
En respuesta, sintió un tirón en sus propios shorts, que fue la señal que había estado esperando.  
Bajó para tomarlo de los muslos, decidido de una vez por todas a terminar aquello por lo que había ido. 

Y sí, había estado a punto de levantarlo, usando el muro como apoyo; pero entonces sintió todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensarse, y confundido, levantó la mirada buscando la de Tezuka, esperando una explicación que no encontró pues en ese momento un chorro helado golpeó contra su cuerpo, arrancándole un chillido, más de sorpresa que por el frío mismo que al instante entumeció su cuerpo entero.

Sin más vacilaciones, soltó a Tezuka, y mientras de un manotazo alejaba con molestia un mechón de cabello que empapado de agua había ido a caer sobre sus ojos, apenas alcanzó a ver cómo convenientemente el otro había girado el rostro, mientras sus lentes empañados bloqueaban cualquier visión que Atobe pudiera haber tenido de sus ojos, desentendiéndose completamente del asunto. 

En un arrebato de ira y frustración, se giró, y el peso de la cólera cayó en su estómago al encontrarse con el causante de la interrupción.

-¡Echizen…! – gruñó cuando al darse la vuelta encontró al mocoso de Seigaku, quien con una sonrisa malévola sostenía una gigantesca pistola de agua, que aún goteaba por el último disparo. 

\- ¡Eh… vamos! Aún les falta mucho. Al menos búsquense un cuarto, ¿no? 

Atobe nunca antes había deseado con tantas ganas asesinar al entrometido crío.


End file.
